leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Azir/@comment-6271162-20140925172631
So, what I have discovered in the about ten games I have had with Azir so far: -Nashor's Tooth is a bad item form him and should never be rushed. He has the possibility of being an immense early-game bully, so you want to build some mana sustain first. Also, the on-hit passive of Nashor's is effectively wasted, since you will never be in range to utilize it. -Level Q first, then E, then W. Take R when available, of course. Mastering Q first will grant you much lower cooldown with the same mana cost and thus allow you to reposition your army quickly and effectively. You will need E as your second leveled spell so you can avoid ganks. The W + Q + E combo is powerful enough to make you escape almost anything, apart from heavy stunlocks or someone flashing/blinking into your way as you dash. If that happens, you have the handy shield, which, with the build I am using, can be quite massive. -Be as aggressive as possible, but learn how to do that without pushing your lane too much. You can completely zone most of matchups out of lane and deny them CS. Even all-in assassins will heavily suffer if you do this right. Remember, farmless assassin is harmless assassin. -You should always build Athene's first, unless against heavy AD barrage. If so, build Seeker's and then the Grail. Your second item should be Rilay's, which will up your shield and allow you to land a few more soldier attacks on your foes. It is also a good item against assassins, which are your hardest counter anyway. Either Liandry's or Rabadon should be used as the third item. Both pack some serious punch. While Rabadon definitely has higher damage and will lend a lot of sudden burst out of nowhere, Liandry's will give your a little bit more HP for your shield, thus increasing overall survivability. -Generally do not E into fights, unless you can rely on heavy protection from your allies. You have exactly zero CC apart from your ulti, so you can't really defend yourself in close combat. Instead stand behind your legions and poke your enemies into oblivion. A nice play is to WQE flash behind the enemy lines and them R them into your team, crushing their positioning and possibly obliterating their mage/ADC in the process. -Q has deceptively long range, which can surprise enemies, moreso when you actually use it to bring into combat a soldier from very far away, as it has no limit on the distance the soldiers can travel. Use this to your advantage, especially when picking off retreating enemies after a fight. -Use W onto enemy towers. It has some nice damage and provides more pushing power. However, always keep one charge to have an escape route in case you are caught out of position. -Never spawn the Sundisc and then abandon it. Do not think about spawning it as a must, but rather a tactical oppurtunity. Use it as a backup when sieging enemy towers further down the lane or in emergence when you have to retreat. Also, your allies can Teleport on it, so you can deploy the turret while you are being attacked to get some help. -Ward with your soldiers. They are cheap enough to use them this way time by time and when checking bushes instead of going face in. It can and will save your life. So, I guess this is all I have to say for now, hope it helps guys. :)